


A song and a spectator

by sweetalyssum



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Hunk is a sweetheart, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith is in love, M/M, POV Alternating, Riding, Smut, Top Keith (Voltron), lance plays guitar, so is lance, they're all roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetalyssum/pseuds/sweetalyssum
Summary: Hunk eavesdrops on Lance playing his guitar. Lance plays Keith his song and Keith shows him just how much he loves it. They all live happily ever after. The End.





	A song and a spectator

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've ever written and there's porn. There's also other stuff and it's very sappy. I just love Lance. Alternating POV, sorry if it's weird/not clear. Be gentle please. Beta'd by my wonderful friend, Wil <3

 

He watches silently from the hallway, about to leave. Lance was playing something beautiful, plucking each string with purpose. A slow and soft melody drifted throughout their shared apartment. He had his back to Hunk but it wasn’t hard to imagine tears falling from his eyes as he played. It was only when he heard his voice, mellow and yielding, that he realised…Lance was relaxed, content. It wasn’t sadness in the melody, it was peace. Lance always had such a beautiful voice. Hunk felt like he was intruding when he listened in on his friend like this, like his voice wasn’t meant to be heard by him, despite his willingness to share it.

A noise came from the other side of their small apartment, bringing Hunk out of his blissful trance. Soft, sock muffled foot-steps and the creak of floorboards caused Lance to halt his ministrations with his guitar, much to Hunk’s disappointment.

“Don’t stop,” Keith spoke softly as he entered the living room. Hunk smiled to himself, still out of view in the hallway. He knew he was witnessing a private moment but seeing Lance let down his walls of flirtation and jokes around someone else made Hunk’s heart sing, Lance needed this, deserved this.

“Nah…I was just mucking around…you ok?” Lance looked up from his place on the couch, a slight blush gracing his bronze, freckled cheeks. Hunk knew he wasn’t mucking around. The song was something he’d been playing at for some time now and this was the longest Hunk had ever heard him play it. Keith crossed the room tentatively, as if he would spook Lance with any sudden movements. They were both still wearing their pyjamas, spending their Sunday relaxing, as always, whilst Hunk usually spent the day with Shay.

“Yeh, I’m fine,” he said as he reached Lance, standing next to him as the taller boy sat still on the couch, guitar cradled in his lap, fingers hovering over the strings. “Please, keep playing…it was-” Keith lost his words and, really, Hunk couldn’t blame him. What words could describe the song that Lance had just breathed into their apartment, and the emotion that it provoked?

“It was stupid…just me playing with the strings,” Lance sighed before Keith could finish. He moved to place the guitar on the ground. Hunk wanted to tell him. Tell him that his song was beautiful, it moved him, brought tears to his eyes. He almost entered the room and revealed his presence…but it wasn’t necessary.

Hunk watched as Keith lifted a hand and cupped his boyfriend’s cheek, his other hand catching Lance’s wrist before he could rid himself of the instrument. Then he knelt down, pressing a tender kiss to Lance’s lips. Hunk should have left then; this moment was private and intimate. Not for him. Still he stayed, heart swollen with happiness as he watched Keith flood Lance with love, with reassurance, with happiness, everything his best friend needed.

Hunk continued to spy, as Lance closed his eyes, melted into Keith’s soft touch and nuzzled into the hand that cupped his cheek. As he pulled away, Keith’s hand dropped to his shoulder and he shifted until he was pressed against the back of the couch, hunched over behind Lance, hands wrapped around Lance’s shoulders and head nestled against his neck. Keith pressed soft kisses against warm bronze skin. “Lance, keep playing”. He didn’t say more. The kiss was enough and, once again, Hunk felt himself transported.

As Lance started playing again, Hunk couldn’t contain his smile. The melody was just as beautiful as before, just as piercing. His chest tightened as soft waves of music washed over him, it was like floating in the ocean under a clear sapphire sky, something that was so distinctly Lance. Hunk could have cried, he should have left. He was glad he stayed, though. His heart was so full at witnessing Lance in such a way, raw and real for someone other than himself.

He snuck out of the apartment undetected, closing the door so gently it made no sound, leaving the two lovers to sink into the melody.

∆∆∆

The guitar was heavier on Lance’s lap than it had ever been. Heavy with the weight of his boyfriend’s attention. He felt Keith’s breath on his neck, his hands gently caressing across his torso. His own voice felt shallow, but as he continued singing it deepened and became steady. With Keith behind him he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and found his voice. The words came easily to him; he had written and re-written them countless times after all. They were written for Keith, an expression of the happiness that the other boy had brought to Lance’s life.

Lance sang his song for Keith, he fumbled on the guitar once or twice, his voice broke and wavered on the lyrics he wasn’t sure of, and he petered out once he reached the end of what he’d written, the song was still unfinished. He sat still for a moment, holding tightly onto his guitar, knuckles white, waiting for Keith to speak, to judge…

“Uh. It’s not finished or anything, just something dumb I’ve been playing with…it’s kinda lame…”

“Lance-"

“Don’t. It’s fine. I know it’s weird-"

“Lance,” his voice was stern, not quite scolding. “That was- I can’t- You wrote it yourself? The music? The lyrics?”

Lance blinked, his grip on the guitar tightening further, eyebrows furrowing as he prepared to confess. “Yeah, I- I wrote it for you. The song. It’s for you.” He was almost shaking, nerves taking over. He’d been too emotional, too sappy. _Keith would hate this_. He noticed the breaths on his neck had stopped, his boyfriend holding them. _Oh, god it was too weird, too intimate for him._

It was then that Keith brought a hand up to Lance’s chin, tilting it to the side, giving him access. Keith kissed him, slow and deep, their lips fitting together perfectly. Lance dropped the guitar, unfazed as it clattered to the ground. Without breaking the kiss, he turned around and slowly slid his hands up Keith’s torso to wrap them around his neck and pull him close. Keith’s hand slid down from Lance’s chin to join the other around Lance’s waist and they held each other over the back of the couch, not wanting to part as the kiss grew frenzied.

Eventually, though, they needed to breathe, lips disconnecting, gasping for air which was now filled with a new kind of tension. Lance gazed at his boyfriend, he was only slightly shorter but with Lance kneeling on the couch they were at eye level and he could fully appreciate the unique, deep navy-grey colour of the eyes staring back at him.

It was like staring into a storm, dark and cloudy and dangerous. He observed those harsh eyes, the imperfect alabaster skin sparsely scattered with blemishes, the small button nose and freshly kissed lips. His face was framed by a black mullet that, somehow, suited the shorter boy; Lance loved to drag his hands through the longer hair that rested on the nape of his neck. He did just that as he pulled Keith in for another short kiss, this one gentler than the last but no less heated.

Lance’s insecurity faded in the touch of Keith’s lips. Replaced with a comforting warmth and a new desire, simmering low in his stomach.

∆∆∆

“That was beautiful, Lance. _You’re_ so beautiful. What did I do to deserve you?” he spoke softly, a gentle smile playing at his lips as he pulled away from his boyfriend. His eyes widened as he took in the sight before him. Bright blue eyes, half lidded, were gazing into his own and the only way Keith could describe them was hungry. Lance’s lips were wet and slightly red from the kiss. Keith bit down a groan at how beautiful his boyfriend looked. He wanted him. He wanted him now.

Lance was still sporting bedhead, short brown hair standing up in multiple directions, but always soft and silky. His perfect caramel complexion was complimented by a fine dusting of dark freckles that kissed his cheeks and the bridge of his ski-jump nose. His eyes were a stark contrast to his gorgeous, dark skin, rich blue like an ocean on a calm summer day, and they gazed back at him, wanting. Only Lance could give him that look, turning a tender moment into something so much more desperate and hot.

“Bedroom,” Keith said breathlessly, though it held a power and authority that made Lance shiver. The taller boy slowly slid off the couch without breaking his gaze, ocean eyes still half-lidded and sultry as they stared into Keith’s. Lance finally turned and walked to their room as normally as he could without looking back.

Keith didn’t follow immediately, watching Lance as he headed towards their room. He inhaled deeply, calming himself, wanting to go slow for once. Everything was always fast with them, that was probably Keith’s influence. He was always so quick to take action, he rarely took the time to properly indulge in his beautiful partner, not that Lance had ever complained. In fact, he seemed to enjoy the fast pace and Keith couldn’t help it. He was impulsive to begin with but Lance seemed to amplify that part of him, whether knowingly or not. He lifted the guitar off the floor, resting it against the couch, before making his way to Lance, determined to take his time and show the man how cherished he was.

As Keith entered the room he was confronted with Lance’s still-fully-clothed back, slightly hunched as though his earlier nerves had returned. He closed the door without turning around, too captivated with what stood before him. Slowly, he approached the taller boy, deliberate in his movements. The inch or two that separated them meant that, from behind, his lips were perfectly level with the nape of Lance’s neck. Approaching Lance, he gently pressed his lips to the warm, soft skin there, feeling the other shudder slightly at the touch.

He was beautiful like this, soft and pliant and so responsive, not that Keith didn’t love Lance when he was loud and boastful. Only, this quieter, slightly nervous Lance, was something precious, a part of Lance that Keith loved just as much as the rest and longed to pleasure and care for.

“God, Lance, you’re so beautiful, that song was- it was incredible,” his voice softened as he continued, “I love you so much.” They had both said the words before but they held more weight in these quieter moments, when this vulnerable side of Lance was exposed and open to him.

“I love you too,” Lance breathed and his broad shoulders loosened as the tension left them. Keith brought his hands to his boyfriend’s slim waist and slowly turned him around to place a languid kiss on his lips.

Keith guided Lance to the bed, pushed him back until his head was resting on pillows and continued to kiss him, his mouth, his cheeks, trailing down his jaw to his neck and collar bones, revelling in the smooth soft skin as he traced his tongue over it. He tugged Lance’s shirt off and allowed his hands to caress the toned torso beneath him as he kissed down a golden-brown chest. He tongued at one of Lance’s nipples, pulling it into his mouth. Lance let out a breathy moan, arching beautifully into his touch, desperate for more.

It pained him to do so but Keith pulled away and sat up between his boyfriend’s long, bronze legs, admiring the sight of Lance beneath him, already looking undone. 

“Do you want to keep going?” Keith questioned, voice deep with want.

“Yes,” Lance huffed, obviously displeased at the interruption in Keith’s movements.

“What do you want?” Keith returned to kissing the taller boy, his lips tracing over Lance’s warm skin as his hands ran softly up and down the slender man before him, nails scraping gently as they stroked Lance’s ribs.

“You! Please-” Lance was coming undone fast, heaving as Keith’s lips moved lower and lower.

“How do you want me?” Keith chuckled at how needy Lance was already.

“I- I want you- inside…please!” his desperation became more tangible as Keith pulled off his pyjama pants and blue briefs along with them, leaving him fully naked, erection curving into his stomach.

“Like this? On your back?” He continued trailing soft kisses over Lance’s skin, moving up his slender thighs and ignoring his neglected cock, lips brushing over the soft line of hair that leads to his navel, making his way back to his boyfriend’s lips.

“No,” it came out as a whisper. Keith stopped once again to look into dark, lust drowned pupils.

“No?” he probed, consumed with desire for the man coming apart underneath him. He needed Lance to be vocal in order to give him exactly what he wanted.

“No. Want to—,” Lance stuttered, embarrassed and blushing before uttering his request, “Wanna ride you…” 

Keith nuzzled at the hardened cock before him, suppressing a guttural moan at the other boy’s wish. Lance keened at the contact and Keith ran his hands down those beautiful, long legs and up again to grip his narrow hips and hold him down. He looked back up at Lance’s face as a small, tentative smirk appeared in place of the wanton mouth that had been held agape earlier. This was Lance’s real confidence, not the feigned bravado he usually displayed.

Keith was still fully clothed, he realised as he licked Lance’s length from base to tip, tearing a groan from the man’s throat before he came to his senses.

“Your turn now, mullet. Strip for me,” Lance sounded bold but Keith could see he was desperate, longing for more unobstructed contact. 

Keith looked down at his boyfriend, whose face was flushed, panting heavily, chest heaving. He was already on his way to being wrecked and they’d barely even started. “Beautiful.” He would never be used to seeing Lance this way, it made his heart pound and heat pool in his stomach, and lower.

He removed his top first, slowly enough to make Lance groan with impatience. His pants followed shortly after, revealing the tent in his red briefs, they matched Lance’s blue ones, currently wrapped in his pyjama pants on the floor beside the bed. These too, he pulled down, his cock bobbing and standing hard. Lance whimpered as he stared at it hungrily and as much as Keith wanted to satiate that hunger, he had other plans.

He bent down and began to mouth at bronze inner thighs. His boyfriend had beautiful, lean thighs. He kissed up them, to the base of Lance’s length, placing open-mouthed kisses there. Lance was struggling now, squirming and moaning at every touch of Keith’s lips. He licked up his cock once again, lingering as he tongued the head. Finally, he took Lance into his mouth, slowly sinking down as far as he could, using a hand to pump what length he couldn’t cover.

“Keith, please,” Lance begged. His long, slender body bowed in an exquisite curve as Keith worked his length, moaning and whining as his fists balled in their bedsheets. It didn’t take long until Lance had had enough of Keith’s mouth. Keith felt a hand fist in his hair as he pulled off Lance’s pulsing erection, lapping at the head one last time before surprisingly strong hands dragged him up so Lance could kiss him, tasting himself on Keith’s lips.

“Ergh _gross_ ,” Lance scrunched his face as Keith pulled away with a breathy chuckle. 

“That’s all you, babe,” Keith snickered as he watched the way Lance shook his head in an attempt to forget the flavour on his tongue. You’d think with the amount of oral Lance gave he’d be used to the taste of spunk but apparently, he couldn’t adjust to his own. 

“Ugh…whatever just kiss me,” came Lance’s reply.

Keith was more than happy to oblige, diving straight back in to claim Lance’s welcoming lips. The kiss grew desperate like before but, without furniture and clothing to separate them, the two were soon grabbing and grinding passionately. Lance managed to switch their positions almost seamlessly, wrapping his long legs around Keith’s waist and twisting until he was straddling the shorter man, leaning down to lick into his mouth. Keith loved to view Lance from this position, bathed in what little sunlight managed to seep into their room when their blinds were drawn. His sharp features were softened by the golden glow, his warm brown skin radiant, as he loomed over Keith.

Keith paused a moment, taking in the man above him. Lance gave Keith a gentle smile, his hands running slowly up Keith’s torso and neck to hold his face as he leaned down for yet another kiss. Their lips brushed so softly, Keith sliding his hands up from Lance’s slender thighs to grip the back of his neck and keep him close.

“You’re gorgeous,” he whispered into Lance’s lips.

“I know,” Lance sighed. A shy, yet genuine, smile graced his flushed face and Keith fought to contain the aroused groan, his natural response when confronted with the unique brand of shy sexiness that only Lance seemed able to embody. He attempted to steady his breathing while Lance reached into their bedside drawer to procure condoms and lube. They hadn’t even started yet.

∆∆∆

Keith’s head rolled back into the pillow as Lance sank down onto him, engulfing him in tight, slick heat. He couldn’t hold back as he vocalised his pleasure, groaning and panting as Lance took in more of him. His hands were holding Lance’s hips hard. His grip was iron; he’d probably leave bruises. He looked up at the gorgeous body hovering over his, as Lance paused to get used to Keith inside him. He was leaning back, one hand behind him grasping Keith’s thigh as his body curved and his chest heaved. He ran his other hand through his short brown hair, droplets of sweat already appearing through strands of messy, curled locks on his temple.

Keith was breathless, his navy eyes wide as he absorbed the vision above him, ethereal in this moment. He was struck with Lance’s form, his long lithe body bending and tensing perfectly, his broad shoulders tapering into an exquisitely trim waist. Lips, reddened and swollen, parted as he took in shallow gasps, his eyes were closed and his long eyelashes brushed over freckled bronze cheeks. His face softened in bliss as he settled all his weight on Keith and sat fully in his lap and Keith thought he was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, and Lance was _his_. The shorter boy’s nails dug even deeper into his boyfriend’s sharp hips when Lance began moving, barely taking any time to get used to the stretch.

Keith snapped out of his stupor as Lance began lifting himself off slowly, weight shifting as he leaned back into his hand on Keith’s thigh. Lance’s free hand rested on Keith’s stomach, caressing his toned abdomen. He was so close already and Lance’s touch was like ice, his own body like fire. As Lance sank down again on his length Keith’s hips bucked up to meet him, tearing a sound from the other’s lips that had Keith’s dick twitching.

Fuck taking it slow, Keith couldn’t bring himself to waste any more time teasing his boyfriend. He shifted his hands to grip Lance’s lean upper thighs as the russet beauty leaned back. Lance gripped both of Keith’s thighs like a vice, his body arching back as Keith began to thrust hard and fast into him. Lance was usually quiet in bed, to Keith’s surprise, but the noises he made as Keith found and abused his prostate were anything but quiet. Keith catalogued each moan, whimper and breathless sigh, determined to remember every erotic sound that escaped Lance’s mouth.

His gaze was intent on Lance bouncing and grinding and undulating on his lap, it took everything he had not to close his eyes and release, but he was determined to last. Determined to watch as his gorgeous lover came undone above him. Fast? Yes. But quick? No. This wasn’t going to be a short affair.

∆∆∆ 

Lance collapsed onto him as he came, releasing over Keith’s hand and both of their stomachs. He was lost in pleasure as Keith stilled inside him, still hard but so enraptured in watching Lance’s bliss that he had forgotten about chasing his own. Lance’s cheek brushed against his and teeth scraped lightly over his jaw as the tan boy panted into his ear.

“Keep going.”

He bit lightly on Keith’s earlobe and whispered even lower, even breathier.

“Use me.”

Keith’s dick jumped inside of Lance and he drove up hard into the other, who laid wrecked on his shoulder. Lance groaned as Keith sought out his own release, his thrusts erratic and deep. He felt hands cup his cheeks and opened his eyes to a bright sapphire sky. Lips met his and fought his fire with a cool calm ice, they were soft and gentle against his own panting and he gave into the chill, vision whiting out as he came, seated deeply inside Lance.

They fell back onto the mattress, Keith dragging them both down as he kept his arms wrapped tightly around Lance’s waist. Lance lay on top of him as their breathing steadied and they came down from their shared high. Finally, Lance exhaled heavily and released a raspy laugh. Lance moved to get up and off of him, wincing as Keith’s length slipped out. Keith sat up and removed the condom, tied it off and threw it into the bin at the side of the bed.

They settled back down and Lance snuggled into his side, wrapping a long bronze arm and leg around Keith so he was resting half on top of him. Keith felt soft brown hair tickle his jaw as his boyfriend nestled his head between his neck and shoulder, poking his sharp chin into his pectoral. He didn’t mind at all and he wrapped his arm around the other, hand running up and down along the bumps of his spine whilst Lance traced circles around one of Keith’s nipples. They lay in comfortable silence, enjoying the gentle caresses.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“So…did you like my song?”

∆∆∆

Hunk opened the door to the apartment and was surprised to enter into silence. The music from earlier in the day no longer echoed through the hall. He peered into the living room as he walked through the hall, finding it empty, Lance’s guitar resting against the arm of the couch.

The apartment was peaceful, but this level of quiet was not what Hunk was used to, especially since Keith moved in. “Honey, I’m home,” he called out as he approached the kitchen, not wanting to walk in on any suspect activity. This had happened multiple times in the past few months and Hunk had learned to make his presence known, and keep his food off the counter.

“What? Already?” he heard Lance call back from the kitchen and deemed it safe to proceed. He reached the end of the hallway and turned into the kitchen, placing his keys in their shared bowl. Lance was standing next to the open fridge in nothing but red briefs. Keith’s briefs, Hunk assumed. He was chugging a carton of milk. Hunk was glad he hadn’t returned any earlier, _thank you Shay for suggesting that third movie_. It was clear what Lance had been up to. He shamelessly finished his chugging and let out a sigh of satisfaction, his _thirst_ thoroughly quenched.

“How was your day buddy?” Lance didn’t have to fake his enthusiasm. Hunk knew he really wanted to know, he was always genuinely concerned with his best friend’s life and Hunk loved him for that.

“It was great bro. Shay and I went out for lunch and then watched movies at hers for the rest of the afternoon. She says hi by the way.”

Hunk took a seat at the small, square table that was between the two boys, it was where the three of them usually ate their dinner or played cards when Pidge visited every Thursday night.

“Sounds nice man,” he said, softly, smiling as he replaced the milk in the door of the fridge. “You two are so cute together it’s disgusting.” He said it without a modicum of disgust in his voice, only fondness.

“You’re one to talk!” Hunk was incredulous after what he witnessed this morning. “You and Keith are really something else…”

“Please, we’re not cute,” Lance said with disdain, “we’re _hot_. Smouldering, even.” He looked to Hunk with conviction and his trademark smirk, finger guns pulled from their imaginary holsters.

“Yeah, yeah whatever….” Hunk could only smile in response to his ridiculous best friend, deciding it best not to bring up the tender moments he had witnessed only hours ago.

“How is your gorgeous other half?” Hunk flushed as Lance’s eyebrows jumped up and down his forehead with absurd speed.

“She’s great, Lance…” Hunk sighed wistfully, recalling Shay’s smiles and laughs as they snuggled on her bed to watch movies on her laptop. “She’s smart and funny and so kind. I’m really happy dude…” He laughed softly as he thought about the truth of those words.

“Yeah man…I noticed,” Lance’s eyes were bright as he grinned knowingly at Hunk, causing the larger man to turn a scarlet shade all the way up to his ears.

“And what about you huh? I’ve seen you smile- _genuinely_ smile,” Hunk amended, “more times in the last 3 months than perhaps our entire friendship before that.” Now it was Lance’s turn to adopt the scarlet blush over his cheeks and ears, it touched his neck and chest as well.

“What? I don’t know what you’re talking about! I’m always smiling! The SharpshooterTM is a happy guy! My smile gets all the babes!” Lance is rambling now as Hunk rolls his eyes.

“Dude! Enough!” He laughs as Lance starts motioning wildly with his arms, re-enacting all his ‘pick-up’ poses and smoulders. The slender boy settled down at that, shifting from his position leaning on the fridge to sit across from Hunk at the small kitchen table.

“Ok ok,” he held his hands up in surrender, “I get it. I AM happy. But do you ever… I dunno…” His shoulders sunk as he let out a heady breath, like he was preparing for a something more serious. “I guess I’m just…I used to miss my family A LOT and don’t get me wrong I still do but…with Keith here I guess I feel like family isn’t really that far away. You know?” Lance was smiling softly now, hands fiddling with the edge of the table. Hunk could still see something in those blue eyes, however, that betrayed the hint of remaining anxiety still plaguing Lance.

“Yeah, I know Lance,” Hunk took a deep breath, ready to share, “Shay makes me feel like that, too. It’s scary in a way, how one day you realise you haven’t been feeling that tug that seems to pull you towards home, instead it pulls you towards them.” The blush has returned to his cheeks as he scratches the back of his head, self-conscious.

“I know exactly what you mean, big guy,” Lance admitted, a small smile playing on his lips that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I’m just worried that I might do or say something stupid like always, or maybe he doesn’t feel that tug the way I do. I don’t want to feel alone again, Hunk.” He spoke softly, smile dropping as he met Hunk’s eyes briefly before dropping them once again to his own hands fiddling in front of him.

Hunk felt his heart break for the boy before him. He was so exposed and delicate, refusing to make eye contact again. As much as he fretted over his blossoming relationship with Shay, Hunk was secure in their mutual admiration but he knew Lance was sometimes on edge regarding his relationship with Keith. He let out a deep sigh, Lance knew that Keith loved him, was so deeply in love with him, but every now and then he needed to hear it. And sometimes Hunk had to be the one to say it.

“You know I don’t think you’re gonna drive Keith off, Lance. You’ve already said and done some pretty stupid stuff around him and he’s still here,” he said it playfully, and a smile started to tug at Lance’s lips. “Seriously, when you met him you declared him your rival and spent the first few weeks of class bickering and competing against each other and he STILL agreed to that first date. He’s not too good for you, or out of your league. You are so great Lance; it’s why he loves you. And you’re good for him. The two of you, you’re…. you’re good for each other. Everyone can see how you are together, how much you’ve both grown.”

He watched as his ramble ended and his friend’s face brightened, a soft smile gracing his sharp features in a beautiful contrast. Tears welled in brilliant blue eyes but they were blinked back as a quiet chuckle escaped his friend’s lips.

“Thanks Hunk. You’re the best.”

“I know, bro,” he returned Lance’s brilliant grin with a small meaningful one of his own. “Where’s Keith at anyway? I was planning on cooking tonight and he’s always so picky. 

A slight blush rose on Lance’s cheeks and he scratched the back of his head. 

“He fell asleep,” he said with a nervous laugh. “I should wake him up though, or his sleep schedule will be all messed up.”

Just then the door to the boy’s shared bedroom opened and out came Keith, wearing nothing but Lance’s blue briefs. When Hunk’s gaze returned to Lance, the blush had turned bright red again and reached his ears.

“Hey Hunk,” Keith said without a hint of remorse at his current state of (un)dress. And as if to affirm his obliviousness to how naked he was in front of Hunk; he strode straight to his blushing boyfriend and leaned down to place a lingering kiss to his unsuspecting lips.

Lance was immediately placated, his blush fading as his eyes closed and he returned the kiss. Hunk was used to this behaviour from his flatmates. Seeing them kiss was nothing to him after three months of their domestic couple antics. He had walked in on them mid ‘hanky-panky’ too many times to count. The fresh scratch marks covering Keith’s back, and small finger-shaped bruises on his thighs, couldn’t compare to walking in on him drilling Lance against the kitchen counter. Hunk had returned to the house the next day, after bleaching his brain with Pidge, and glared stingingly at Keith as the culprit meticulously cleaned the entire kitchen with hospital-grade disinfectant. He still had reservations about placing anything edible on the counter.

Lance sighed as Keith pulled back, pecking his lips once more before turning to head to the fridge. Before he could take a step in his chosen direction, Lance gave his pert bum a sharp slap.

“Could you get me some water please, babe?” he said, oblivious to his boyfriend’s stiffened shoulders and clenched fists. He gave Hunk a wink, and the larger flatmate almost winced at the pending doom that was Keith’s temper. But in a miraculous turn of events, Keith’s shoulders dropped, his fists unclenched and he let out a deep sigh. He shook his head slowly at the ground and walked to the fridge to fulfil his boyfriend’s request.

Keith returned to Lance moments later with a glass of water and placed it in front of him. “I’m glad you’re feeling more…yourself,” he said through slightly clenched teeth, “but if you ever slap my ass again, I will stab you.”

Lance immediately realised his error as he looked to Hunk with red cheeks and scratched the back of his head. Keith proceeded to place a peck to his boyfriend’s cheek but Lance saw it for the warning it was.

Hunk let out a deep sigh, shaking his head at his ridiculous friends. A small sense of relief washed over him as Keith gave him a slight smile. It was clear that Lance’s insecurity had retreated for the present. It would return, that wasn’t a question. But Hunk and Keith would always be there to help Lance through it, whether it be contesting his doubts about himself, showering him with encouragement, or simply holding him when he was homesick. 

Hunk has done this for Lance for as long as he can remember, and it had become clear over the past few months that Keith was in this for forever. To Keith, Lance was forever. Maybe Lance didn’t realise it yet, but Hunk could see it in Keith’s face every time he looked at those bronze, freckled cheeks, and those bright blue eyes…

∆

 


End file.
